Merlin Meets The Doctor
by funkyfran
Summary: When the Tardis lands in Camelot with The Doctor, Rose and Captain Jack inside, it could only spell trouble for Merlin. How will they react to the Doctor's space age magic? And how will Arthur cope with Merlin's new distractions? Read on to find out.
1. Chapter 1

A whooshing, whirring noise permeated the otherwise silent room. Turning to locate the source of the noise, Gaius found himself staring at a huge, blue, box-like structure. Blinking to clear his vision, questioning what he could see with his aging eyes, comprehension finally reached him.

"Merlin!" he bellowed, certain that his charge was behind this new apparition. "What have you been meddling with this time!"

Stumbling into the room, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, Merlin questioned a visibly angry Gaius.

"What-" but soon broke off upon seeing the blue box. "That wasn't me." he quickly exclaimed, glancing at Gaius with as earnest a look as he could muster. "I swear," he laughed, upon seeing the disbelieving face of his friend.

"Then where on this earth did it come from?" Gaius whispered, walking hesitantly towards the object of their attention. Reaching out to touch it, he quickly retreated upon hearing a loud crash that seemed to come from inside the box. The men looked at each other and turned towards it again as it opened and out stepped… a man.

* * *

"Then he said-"

"Always take bananas to a party!" the Doctor interrupted Jack, delivering the punch line that soon had them all in stitches.

"He really said that?" Rose questioned after recovering slightly from her uncontrollable laughter. At Jack's nod she continued, "But that's so-"

"Doctor!" Jack interjected, causing the pair to loose themselves once again. They leaned against each other as their giggles continued, losing balance at the sudden jolt that catapulted them into the Tardis console.

"Watch out!" yelled the Doctor, the top of his dishevelled head of hair appearing from underneath the console.

"Thanks for the warning." Rose muttered, regaining her footing, only to fall flat on her bum as the Tardis jarred once more, this time accompanied by a loud crash.

"We're here." Stated the Doctor with a roguish grin as he stood up and brushed off his trousers.

"Where?" was her reply, as Jack gave her a welcomed hand up from the floor.

"Who knows," he responded with a playful twinkle in his eye. "Want to find out?" he enticed with an outstretched arm and wiggle of his fingers.

"Allons-y!"

With those parting words, and a wink, Jack stepped out of the Tardis and into whatever world waited on the other side.

* * *

The man looked up from straitening his jacket and froze upon seeing them. He seemed surprised, but quickly recovered, and after looking Merlin up and down he stepped forward a few paces, a smile gracing his features.

"Hello. I'm Captain Jack Harkness, and who are you?" the man, apparently named Jack, spoke confidently, offering a hand in greeting.

"There's a time and a place." Another man seemed to chastise as he too emerged from the mysterious box.

"Yeah, about that Doctor; where exactly are we?" A women now entered the mix, and upon receiving a non-too pleasant look from the second man hastened to speak again: "Not that I mind of course." She looked towards Jack for assistance, but upon seeing his gaze otherwise occupied, she finally noticed the original occupants of the room. "Hi," she said in greeting, raising her hand in a poor imitation of a wave.

She received no response, for Merlin and Gaius were too busy staring in disbelief at the woman's attire. She looked down at her clothing and then at her surroundings, suddenly seeming to realise the significance of what she was wearing. "Doctor." she spoke through gritted teeth. Upon catching the second man's attention she gestured at her oddly clothed body.

"Ahh." He sounded with dawning recognition. "Not exactly dressed in medieval fashion are we." He stated, looking at the Jack's clothing as well as his own.

"No." The first man denied. "It's not the clothing. They're probably just wondering what the three of us were doing in a small, wooden box…" Jack trailed off, casting a suggestive look and wiggling his eyebrows at the woman, who merely smiled fondly in response.

Gaius and Merlin followed the conversation with rapt fascination and complete incomprehension. They looked at each other, and signalled their mutual confusion with a lifting of their shoulders and a widening of their eyes. Realising that the group hadn't spoken for a while, the men looked back at the threesome, who were showing a certain amount of puzzlement themselves.

Deciding that someone needed to do something, say something, Merlin stepped forward and declared: "My name's Merlin and this," he gestured about himself, "is Camelot. How you came to be in here though, that I'm afraid you're going to have to explain for yourselves."

Upon hearing their location the woman's mouth had opened in surprise and wonder.

"No way." she whispered.

The second man looked less surprised but just as happy, exclaiming with apparent vigour, "Oh yes!"


	2. Chapter 2

The unlikely group stood there for a few moments, the man in the long, brown coat grinning at his companions. Appearing to realise the rising discomfort of the situation, the man stepped forward.

"Sorry. Where are my manners? I'm the Doctor, this is Rose," he gestured to the blonde woman, "and you already know that's Jack."

"A man of medicine?" inquired Gaius, stepping closer into the group and speaking for the first time since the sudden arrival of their guests.

"I dabble." Was the reply.

"If you don't mind me asking; Doctor, was it? Where exactly do you come from?" probed Gaius. "You are not dressed like anyone we have encountered before and your methods of travel are, how should I phrase it? Odd."

The visitors looked at each other, conversing with their eyes, before the Doctor spoke again.

"We come from a place named London, many miles away, most people haven't heard of it. It's a small place, strange fashions, hence our odd attire." Rose and Jack nodded in agreement, almost too enthusiastically.

"And how exactly did you appear in our quarters?" Gaius continued distrustfully.

The man looked unsure at how to answer. Before he could formulate a response Rose stepped forward.

"Magic." She stated, leaving silence in her wake.

The Doctor raised a hand to his forehead in frustration, Jack covered his mouth to hide an escaping laugh, and Rose realised that maybe she was too hasty in her answer.

"What she means to say is-" the Doctor started, only to be silenced by Gaius' severe look. Merlin, on the other hand, exhibited a boyish grin that gave Rose hope that she hadn't completely screwed things up.

"Magic is forbidden in this land; our King, Uther Pendragon, decrees it." Gaius intoned, casting a disapproving look at the young wizard.

"We'll get out of your hair then." the Doctor began, walking backwards. "Maybe we'll bump into you some other time," he suggested, retreating into the Tardis.

"Yeah," Rose called with a smile as she followed after him. "Nice meeting you guys."

"See you around handsome." Jack flirted with a wink at Merlin, before he too exited the room, leaving Gaius and Merlin behind.

"Well, that was interesting." Whispered Merlin, only to ask at seeing Gaius' dumbstruck face: "What?" Turning to face the Tardis, he was just in time to see it disappear before his very eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

Hi. I'd like to thank everyone who has favorited, reviewed, followed or even just viewed, my work. I started doing this for a bit of fun and so it means so much that there are people out there reading and enjoying it. Please keep up with the feedback, it helps me to keep writing and frequently makes my day.

Thanks again and enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 3

_3 months later_

The King and his servant slowly moved through the forest, their horses keeping a slow pace, both man and beast anxious to return home, yet tired from the morning's exertions.

A fond smile on his face, as the usual insults were traded between the two, Merlin stopped his progression upon hearing a noise. Noticing the halt, but not seeing anything to cause such a delay, Arthur pulled his horse up and looked at Merlin expectantly, one eyebrow raised. When it became clear that no answer was going to be forthcoming, with a sigh bred of pure annoyance, the young King manoeuvred to face his useless manservant.

"Merlin!" he called, waking the man up from his apparent trance. "Something the matter?"

Shaking himself, the sorcerer replied: "No sire." Ready to let the distraction drop and continue back on their way to Camelot, Merlin was brought short by the recurrence of that noise - a whirring sound, coming from amongst the trees.

Having tuned out once again, he looked around at his companion to find that Arthur had been talking to him, for quite some time it seemed. He was ready to feel bad, but in all actuality it was quite amusing, and there were more pressing matters at hand. The noise had a ring of familiarity to it. Merlin thought that perhaps his friend would have a better memory.

"Have-" he started, but was unable to finish, as Arthur seemed unwilling to end his lecture. After waiting for some time, his patience finally ran out.

"Listen to me!" Merlin urged, futilely trying to get Arthur's attention.

"You know me Merlin," Arthur started, "I never listen to you."

Merlin's look said it all, however he was more than willing to back it up with his colourful use of words, but was interrupted by the familiar sound once more. He still couldn't place it.

Breaking out of his hopeless wanderings he turned on his seat to face Arthur, opening his mouth to request his friend's opinion. Nevertheless, before a single syllable could pass his lips, he was silenced by Arthur's action, the man's finger pressed against his own lips. Nodding his comprehension Merlin copied his King, the pair lowering from their horses, drawing their swords. They moved soundlessly off the path and into the trees, ready for any surprise attack that may have tried to occur. They were, however, completely unprepared for what fate had in store.

* * *

"Magic? Really?" the Doctor questioned, shaking his head, as the group walked back into the Tardis.

"What's wrong with that?" Rose responded, seeming genuinely confused. "He's THE Merlin, right? The sorcerer of Arthurian legend?" The Doctor was nodding to everything she said. Seeing this, she continued: "So what's the problem?" Huffing she slumped down onto the worn out seat. Jack joined her, resting his arm along the back. After pulling a few nobs and twisting some leavers, the Tardis left Camelot as quickly as it had appeared. The Doctor, having negotiated an exit, leaned back against the console, considering his answer before responding.

"From what I can remember, what we just saw was a different time from the one you read about. Arthur's not King yet, his dad is, and let's just say that he wasn't as friendly about magic. Neither is Arthur at this point, and Merlin, well, Merlin is just Arthur's manservant. He has magic, sure, but keeps it secret, or he'd-" no words were needed, as Jack's mime of hanging proved descriptive enough.

"Wow," Rose whispered, "I suppose I never thought about when they were younger, and yeah, Merlin looks really different without a beard. But, no magic?" At the boys' nods she sprung up from her seat and, with renewed energy and vigour, declared, "What are we waiting for? Let's go back." This earned her twined puzzled looks, though Jack's face had already adopted a slight smile. "We can't just leave like that! We, I, need to know more. I want to know more."

Seeing her determination the Doctor looked at Jack, noticing that his smile had bloomed to a full on grin, and nodded. "Ok." He spoke, and with a flourish pressed a small red button that threw the whole room into chaos.

After a good few minutes of thrashing and crashing, tripping and falling, the Tardis landed with surprising grace, Rose managing to remain standing this time. The threesome looked at each other, and with matching grins headed to the outer door, the Doctor taking the lead. Pausing, he looked back over his shoulder.

"We should be in roughly the same place," he paused to grab Jack's arm and look at the ex-time agent's watch. "About a week later." Opening the door he continued, "Now remember, don't mention, MAGIC!" The last word came out in a shout as Rose over-excitedly bumped into him and they toppled out of the Tardis into what definitely wasn't the insides of a castle.

Looking up from their pile on the floor Rose's gaze fell on the young man they had left not too long ago, and a man beside him dressed in rather more elegant attire. Catching the bewildered look on the latter's face Rose exclaimed, seeming amused over repentant, "whoops!"


	4. Chapter 4

_Sorry for the long wait on this chapter - college has kept me busy! Hope you all enjoy and I aim to have the next couple of chapters written and uploaded within the month. Sorry again and enjoy!_

* * *

"Merlin!"

Staring at the woman who had spoken, the King stood bewildered. His manservant was not so frozen and instead moved forwards offering a hand to the human bundle currently occupying the forest floor.

Having accepted the proffered hand the woman rose and brushed off the dirt from her cloth covered legs.

"Roughly the same place, huh?" She spoke to the first of the men to regain his footing; a tall, thin man in a long brown cloak of some sort.

After giving the blonde woman a withering look the man turned to Merlin with a friendly smile.

"How long has it been since we saw you last?" he queried.

Quirking an eyebrow and helping the second man to his feet the manservant replied: "Long enough. I didn't think I'd see you again."

"Lucky for you we fancied another trip." The second man broke in, offering a cheeky grin.

Finally deciding to speak up the King strode forward.

"What in god's name is going on here?" upon receiving nothing but blank looks he carried on "Merlin?"

Turning from the new arrivals the boy faced his master.

"Arthur, this is Rose, Jack and the Doctor. Beyond that, I have no clue."

* * *

Standing in the richly bushed forest Rose took in the men in front of her. Despite her travels it still amazed her when she met people who were legendary or in this case legend itself. And while meeting Merlin before had been exhilarating, seeing who she guessed was _the_ King Arthur was another thing entirely. Plus, he was rather pleasing on the eyes, not that she noticed or anything.

"Arthur, this is Rose, Jack and the Doctor. Beyond that, I have no clue."

Looking at the Doctor she noticed that he wore his thinking face and glancing at Jack she realised his thoughts still lingered on the previous wonderings she had been occupied with. Who could blame him?

"We're travellers from London. I believe we told you this when we last met." Merlin's nod confirmed the statement but his silence urged for more explanation. "We were lost trying to find Camelot and ended up wondering through this forest and thought to look inside this rather splendid looking box. Nothing helpful inside there though and you arrived as we were exiting, intent on finding another way to find the fair kingdom of Camelot."

Silence fell in the forest and the Doctor looked beseechingly at Jack.

"Too much?" he queried.

"Not enough I'd say. But maybe we could lead you in the right direction. We are returning home after all." The young warlock still looked intrigued and the Doctor thought that without Arthur's presence a more intense interrogation would have taken place. Speaking of the young King, he remained standing beside his servant still wearing a dumbstruck, confused expression that the Doctor was familiar with. He often saw humans with such looks.

Arthur finally seemed to break out of his trance and gathering his wits, spoke with command and arrogance that could only belong to a monarch.

"Right. Off we go then. I shall lead you to the castle walls though I still don't trust your intentions. I'm going to keep an eye on you three." Eying the Doctor and Jack suspiciously, his eyes then fell upon Rose and widened in shock.

"You're a woman!" he cried.

"Last time I checked." She retorted, only to be elbowed in the side by the Doctor. 'What?' she mouthed, unrepentant.

Recovering he spoke again: "We still have some distance to travel. Merlin!" he yelled the last, despite the warlock's close proximity. "Give this lady your horse. You can walk behind."

About to protest Rose was silenced by Jack this time, "Don't look a gift horse in the mouth. Literately."

The latter was said on a chuckle and Rose rolled her eyes at his lame attempt at humour before grudgingly moving away from her companions. She soon was swayed into pleasure though, when the handsome King offered her his arm and led her off out of the clearing.

"Why can't I get me one of those?" Jack muttered with a pout.

"Because no one's as good as me." The Doctor replied with a wink that set the two men laughing, seeming to forget the presence of Merlin.

"Don't mind me." The Warlock broke in. "Though you might want to follow if you want to actually make it to Camelot."

Acknowledging the truth in that statement the trio strode off out of the clearing, rounding the bend to see two horses slowly disappearing into the distance.

Seeing this Merlin turned upon his mysterious travellers and pinned them with a serious look.

"Right, now that we're alone you better start talking. Let's start with, who are you really?"

Looking at each other Jack and the Doctor seemed to come to some sort of agreement.

"Ok. Where to begin?"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Trotting along the woodland path keeping a steady pace, while trying to recall the wisdom of her one-and-only horse riding lesson undertaken years ago, Rose found herself enjoying the journey. The handsome man beside her admittedly aided the effects of the scenery, but the forest and approaching castle walls held an appeal all of their own.

Seeing far off futures and experiencing alien landscapes on distant planets was amazing and she wouldn't give it up for the world, but witnessing the past, and not just that but the past on Earth, well, it was more exhilarating by far.

"So Arthur, can I call you Arthur?" Not waiting to see if he would object Rose carried on: "How are things?"

The young King looked at her and seemed to be stuck between bemusement and irritation. Luckily the former won out.

"All is well with Camelot, if that's what you're asking." He stated, turning slightly on his horse to address her.

"Good, good," Rose sounded. "Guinevere all right?"

At this question the King brought his horse to a sudden halt and spinning around pinned Rose with a strong glare.

"How do you know Gwen?" he demanded and Rose figured that she had once again put her foot in it.

"Doctor!" she yelled before turning back to face the King with a hesitant smile. "Would you believe me if I said lucky guess?"

* * *

"Ok. Where to begin?"

"I've always found the beginning works best." Merlin teased before continuing on his walk, looking over his shoulder to throw the pair a cheeky grin.

"I like him." Jack declared, shoving his hands in his pockets as he moved to follow the boy.

"You would." The Doctor muttered before carrying on. "We haven't got years so the beginning won't quite work. Let's start with this morning and go from there."

The threesome began strolling along the woodland road, content for a few moments to just let the scenery wash over them.

"You know we know, right?" The Doctor continued after a while.

Both Jack and Merlin didn't seem to know. At all if the dumbstruck looks had anything to say about it.

"About you being a Warlock?" he prompted.

Merlin quickly opened his mouth to refute the statement but was silenced by the Doctor's raised eyebrow.

"Well, we know."

"But its ok." Jack hastened to assure him. "We won't tell anyone. Your secrets safe with us."

Merlin didn't look too convinced.

"It is." The Doctor reassured. "We're not here to cause trouble. Promise."

Merlin came to a sudden stop and spun to face the pair of men behind him. Restraining them with a steely look, his eyes glinting gold, Merlin had reached the end of his patience.

"Then why are you here? And you still haven't answered my question. Who are you?"

The Doctor opened his mouth to reply when a yell pierced the clearing.

"Doctor!"

Looking at each other Jack and the Doctor shared mirrored looks of exasperation.

"What's she done now?" Jack questioned as the pair took off on a jog to where Rose was probably in danger. Again. 'But let's face it' he thought, 'things wouldn't be the same without her.'

Rounding the bend to see Rose falling off a rearing horse, screaming at the top of her lungs, Jack realised things wouldn't be half as entertaining either. And he wouldn't have it any other way.


	6. Chapter 6

So sorry for the long wait! I had exams then crashed completely afterwards. Hope you like this new chapter (it'll be getting to the main drama soon, I promise!) and thanks for reading/following. Enjoy :-)

* * *

**Chapter 6**

_"How do you know Gwen?" Arthur demanded and Rose figured that she had once again put her foot in it._

_"Doctor!" she yelled before turning back to face the King with a hesitant smile. "Would you believe me if I said lucky guess?"_

Not amused by Rose's sense of humour Arthur opened his mouth to continue his questioning when suddenly her horse reared up. Caught by surprise the King merely watched as the horse began thrashing around while a terrified Rose hung on for dear life.

"Doctor!" She bellowed again, frantically clutching the reins that were quickly slipping from her grip. So out of breath and scared by her experience Rose couldn't even muster a small smile as the Doctor, Merlin and Jack appeared from round the bend. Stopping for a moment to observe the frankly quite amusing scene the boys soon burst into action at a glare from the feisty blonde.

Jack was the first to approach the beast and with a soft touch calmed the horse enough for the Doctor to relieve Rose of her seat. Squashing the Doctor into a breath stealing hug the pair embraced for a while until they were interrupted by a clearing of a throat. Separating the pair wore sheepish looks but the Doctor quickly recovered. Pinning the King with a raised eyebrow the Doctor started his own questioning.

"What exactly happened here?"

Looking at the people who surrounded him, Arthur found that he had no way to answer that question and so settled for the aggressive approach. Dismounting from his horse he spoke.

"I am the one who should be asking the questions! First you appear from out of nowhere in the forest, then this women speaks of Gwen as if she knows her," at his pause in breath the Doctor glanced at Rose who mouthed 'my bad' while Jack stood grinning. "Then she causes a perfectly healthy horse to go mad. What kind of sorcery is going on here?"

Arthur's eyes went hard as he uttered the last question and the foreign trio realised that they had to think of something believable and fast. But before they could utter a word the young warlock rose to their defence.

"That's because she has met Gwen before. In Ealdor. When Gwen lived there for a while."

Arthur still looked unconvinced but Merlin could see a flicker of doubt in his eyes.

"And the horse!" Merlin practically yelled as Arthur's attention started to drift back to the blonde. Thinking quickly the warlock muttered under his breath as his eyes glinted gold, a sight missed by the King who had turned his attention to the beast, and bent down to pick up a small snake. "He was merely spooked by this snake. See?"

Looking at the people around him who all wore open and hopeful expressions the King gave in.

"Seems plausible I suppose, but I will be keeping an eye on you. All three of you." With that stern warning the King remounted and took off at a gallop towards the castle walls.

"Well, I think could have gone worse." At Rose's muttered comment Jack let out a laugh and the Doctor couldn't help but offer one of his own.

"Gwen? Really?" The Doctor lectured as the group set off at a walk.

"I know. I know." Rose butt in. "I didn't know what to say though. It's not every day you meet a King!"

"He's not your first though." Jack spoke up as he led the horse along beside him. "You even married that one last week!"

"Yeah but he was alien, that's different." Rose mused.

Merlin thought that they must have forgotten he was still there and kept silent as he trailed along behind them. All the things they were saying were nonsense but it was quite nice not to be the strangest person around for once.

"How'd you calm the horse anyway?" Rose asked looking sideways at Jack who was gently stroking his new companion. Before he could reply the Doctor interjected.

"Do you really want to know?" he spoke on a long suffering sigh and Jack grinned that cheeky grin of his in return.

At Rose's nod Jack finally spoke.

"I dated a horse once, nice fella, quite demanding though."

Rose looked horrified, the Doctor resigned and Merlin just looked bewildered.

"It was a different planet, in one of the Vagas galaxies I think. I learnt to keep him in-line but it didn't last; he just wouldn't stop talking!"

It wasn't long into Jack's explanation that Rose's look of distaste broke into one of mirth, and as he finished his speech the trio burst into raucous laughter, clutching onto each other for support. So overcome with their hilarity they didn't notice that Merlin had come to stand in front of them, suddenly looking up as the warlock spoke.

"Who _are_ you people?"


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks again for all the views and reviews etc. I really appreciate them. Enjoy.

* * *

"_Who are you people?"_

Halting their laughter the trio looked at each other and after a moment seemed to come to some sort of agreement.

"We're time travellers" Jack suddenly said, stepping towards the boy.

"And space." Rose added, creeping forward to stand next to Jack. "We sort of travel in time and space."

"Fight aliens, save planets, meet historic figures," Jack carried on. "That's what we do."

"As to who we are…" Rose started but stopped when the Doctor placed a firm hand on her shoulder.

"Let's save that for another time." He whispered, so that only she could hear.

Merlin just stood there for a moment, taking in everything they had said. It was impossible. And yet he couldn't help but think that so was he. He was a warlock; he used magic to save Camelot from dangerous people and strange creatures. If all that existed then perhaps 'time and space travel' as they had called it, could be possible too.

"You travel in time?" he asked tentatively.

"Yeah." Rose replied bluntly.

"How is that possible?" he couldn't help but ask, the disbelief - despite his best intentions - showing clearly on his face.

"You think of time as strict progression of cause and effect." The Doctor started explaining, his hands gesturing as his face grew animated. "When actually it's more like a big ball of-"

"Wibbly wobbly" Rose carried on for him.

"Timey whimey" Jack added after her.

"Stuff." The trio finished with wide grins, looking and feeling rather proud of themselves.

"Riiiight." Merlin drawled, still as confused as ever. "Say I believe this madness and whatever it is you just said, then why did you come _here_?"

"Why wouldn't we!" the Doctor answered in an upbeat tone while Jack and Rose scoffed behind him.

"Oi!" he exclaimed at them. I wasn't aiming for anywhere in particular so technically I didn't miss!"

"If that's what helps you sleep at night Doctor." Jack said, placing a mock supportive hand on the man's shoulder.

"And just now I got it right, this is roughly the same place as before. Same planet and everything." The Doctor almost whined, the tone bordering on child-like.

"I think I believe you." Merlin declared after witnessing the strange interaction between the two men and the even stranger things they said, "Because you are definitely not from around here, that's for sure."

Looking the trio up and down and receiving a saucy wink from Jack in the process Merlin shook his head.

"Definitely not." He muttered.

"Right then." The Doctor declared with vigour after shooting Jack a disapproving look, determined to liven up the current atmosphere. "Show us Camelot!"

"This is going to be great!" Rose enthused as the four of them took off towards Camelot's approaching outer walls, Jack's new horse friend in tow. "I remember reading about it when I was lit- Ow!" Rose ended on a shout, reacting to the elbow Jack had aimed at her.

Jack ignored the glare she aimed back at him though, instead throwing a friendly arm around her shoulders which she grudgingly accepted.

"Yeah," Jack bellowed to the young warlock who had begun walking off with the Doctor ahead of them. "Show us Camelot!"


	8. Chapter 8

I'd like to once again thank everyone who takes the time to read this. Also to those who leave reviews. It all means a lot to me. I hope you continue to like it. Enjoy!

* * *

Rose loved it. Walking through the hustle and bustle of Camelot's streets the blonde couldn't help but smile widely. Her mouth was beginning to ache with it.

People were going about their daily lives, the snapshot the foreign trio were receiving about as normal as it could get. There were market stools, animals, wells; everything Rose had expected and more.

Spinning around in joy, her arms wide out, Rose finally realised that their group was getting quite a bit of attention. The prince had long since passed through and was far less interesting to the natives then the trio of strangers dressed in odd garb. Suddenly self-conscious Rose rushed to catch up with her companions who had followed Merlin up the path.

"Do you think we could get some clothes?" Rose asked the Doctor as she caught up with them, pulling down the hem of her top at the stares from passers-by.

Frowning the Doctor look concerned about her but before he could reply Merlin broke in.

"I'm sure Gwen has a dress you can borrow."

"Oh, I don't want to impose." Rose started, looking embarrassed.

"Don't worry about it, she won't mind. Gwen's like that."

"What am I like?" a new voice entered the conversation and the group turned to face them.

The woman who had spoken was beautiful, even though the dirt and grubby clothing tried to hide it. She wasn't tall but far from short, and while her clothing looked less than perfect she wasn't malnourished, her figure happily filling out the dress she wore. Her skin was a dark olive tone that made her skin look less dirty and her dark brown hair was tied back from her face.

"What have you been saying about me Merlin?"

"Only good things." The young warlock was quick to reply. "Gwen, I'd like you to meet the Doctor, Jack and Rose. They're from out of town."

"Nice to meet you." Gwen replied.

"Hi." Rose muttered, once again amazed at seeing someone she had only read about before.

"Hello." Jack said with his usual smile.

"Jack." The Doctor reprimanded.

"I was only saying hello." Jack replied unrepentant.

Shaking his head the Doctor turned back to face the newcomer.

"Pleasure to meet you, Gwen was it?"

"Yes that's me." Turning to face her friend Gwen carried on from before. "What were you talking about?"  
"Oh, Rose was just wondering if she could borrow one of your dresses. She's not really dressed for Camelot."

Looking Rose up and down, the gesture one of curiosity not disdain, Gwen replied.

"No, not quite."

"Don't worry if you don't I'll just-"

"I'm sure I have something," Gwen interrupted with a kind smile. "Come with me."

With one last look at the Doctor and Jack Rose took off with Gwen, quite looking forward to the idea of some period clothing.

"The future Queen," Jack declared as he watched the pair walk off only to realise what he had said.

The Doctor pointed his finger at his male companion.

"You're as bad as Rose."

"But much better looking," Jack quickly retorted.

Merlin was just as bewildered as before, despite the explanations, and didn't know what to make of the men that followed him into the castle.

Their relationship was like his and Arthur's in many ways, but if he wasn't mistaken his new friends went beyond that to flirting. Though he knew that should make him uncomfortable, it strangely didn't. Merlin found the pair amusing and with Rose thrown into the mix he couldn't wait to find out what would happen next.


	9. Chapter 9

NOTE: I'm really really sorry for the long wait. My only excuse is that I have had a huge amount of college work, but I will endeavour to post more constantly and regularly from now on. Message me if I'm taking too long and I'll try to speed things up! I know exactly what's going to happen, I just haven't written it yet!

Also I'd just like to clear up some inconstancies I noticed while reading the whole thing through. Arthur is the King in the current and future chapters, though in the first couple when they met Merlin for the first time, Uther was King. However, in the time that they were gone Arthur had become King. Gwen and Arthur aren't together at the moment, but do love each other. At this point they're still caught up in their social roles. Hope that clears things up and doesn't make it even more confusing!

Thanks once again for all the views, reviews, favourites and follows. I really do appreciate every single one. I hope that you will continue to enjoy my story. Thanks!

* * *

"So, you and Arthur." How's that going?" Rose questioned as she disappeared behind a screen in Gwen's home, borrowed dress in hand.

"I don't know what you mean. There's nothing…we're not…"

"I've done it again haven't I?" Rose interjected before Gwen got too distressed, sticking her head out the side of the screen, which was actually just a piece of cloth hanging from a post along the ceiling.

"Maybe the Doctor's right. I really do suck at time travel."

At Gwen's puzzled look Rose changed the subject.

"So you're just friends then?" She asked, disappearing once again.

"Not even that really. He's the King and I'm just; I'm a servant. I'm ordinary. There can never be anything between us. Not ever."

"Don't say that!" Rose exclaimed, her head reappearing from behind the cloth.

"You are not just a servant! You're Gwen. You're an amazing, kind hearted person with so much to offer the world. And if there is one thing I've learnt from the doctor, it is that you are not ordinary; no one is. You are way more than just your status. Any man would be lucky to have you, even, no, especially, Arthur. Just you wait and see."

For a moment Gwen just stood and took in the blonde's words, a sense of hope blooming in her chest. Then reality took over.

"Spoken like someone who has never served." Gwen sighed with a sad smile.

Suddenly a thought struck her.

"Who are you really? The way you speak; you're not nobility are you?" Gwen was slightly panicked now; worried that she shouldn't have been talking so casually with someone of higher rank. It would be just like Merlin to not tell her that his new friends were visiting royalty or something of the like.

"God no!" Rose hastened to assure her as she carried on dressing. Letting out a small laugh she continued speaking, almost as if to herself. "Mum will love that. Me, mistaken for nobility. She'll have a right laugh."

Reassured that she hadn't made a fool of herself, Gwen moved to sit at her small table. Her new friend was turning out to be quite amusing and a welcome change from most of the people she knew.

"So." Rose declared as she came out from behind the makeshift screen for the final time. "What do you think?"

The blonde was clothed in a simple cotton dress almost identical to the one that Gwen was currently wearing, but it seemed that her new friend found it much more exciting than Gwen ever did.

"Do I look like an ordinary resident of Camelot?"

Finding the blonde's excitable mood contagious Gwen replied cheekily: "I thought that no one is ordinary."

Laughing Rose twirled around once before going to sit beside Gwen at the table.

"You got me there! Well, ok, do I at least look more presentable?"

"Definitely." Gwen responded with a fond smile, already becoming quite attached to her new friend.

"Although," she carried on. "We do need to talk about your hair…"


	10. Chapter 10

_Thanks again for the views, favourites and follows! Over 4000 views and over 40 follows! I never would have thought so many people would like this. So, I hope you continue to enjoy. Thanks!_

* * *

"They're what?"

Smiling at Gaius' disbelieving tone Merlin continued trying to explain his new friends.

"They're time travellers."

Still not believing his ward and wondering what had the boy behaving so gullible Gaius turned to face the new occupants of his quarters. He had thought them odd when they had arrived out of the blue some months ago and at the mention of magic became wary and protective. His job was to keep Merlin safe and these new friends of his looked like trouble.

Frowning once more at the men Gaius turned back to his ward.

"Explain it to me again."

* * *

"Found anything interesting, Doctor?" Jack asked as a tapped a suspicious looking jar on the shelf in front of him.

The Doctor looked up from the books he had been flipping through and glanced over at his companion.

"Gall of a red Ox," he called out before picking up a new book and flicking through in seconds. "Used for sciatica. Doesn't do much good mind you."

Jack backed away from the gross looking substance and ambled over to join him.

"Wrong. Wrong. Couldn't be more wrong." The Doctor muttered to himself as he flipped through yet another book, its cover old and decaying. "Not a Phoenix. Not like that one from Tunis. Those were the days."

"You have seen a phoenix?" Gaius asked from behind the Doctor, having snuck up whilst he'd been reminiscing.

"1814; me, Vicki and Steven. Not to mention Janey. Hell of a woman. Not too fond of her novels though. Bit too much realism for me."

"You met Jane Austen?" A new voice asked from the doorway as Rose and Gwen walked in.

"And here's me thinking the Phoenix would be the shocker." The Doctor replied with a smile, turning to face the new arrivals.

A wolf whistle permeated the silence as Jack spotted Rose's new look.

"Lookin' good." He flirted, giving her an appreciative eye up and down, only to receive gentle punch on his arm from the Doctor.

"You look nice." The Doctor said to his female companion, a soft smile gracing his lips.

Rose blushed in response and broke eye contact before she could embarrass herself too much.

"Nice hair." Jack remarked to break the awkward silence. Her blonde locks had been plaited at the sides and joined in the back to form a low ponytail. The look suited her, the hair out of her face enabling her beautiful features to be seen more clearly.

"Thanks." Rose quickly responded, happy to break the tension. "I asked for the Princess Leia look but, what can you do?"

Jack laughed at the joke but everyone else stood clueless, the Doctor included.

"Tough crowd." Rose muttered and moved further into the room, taking a seat at a table piled high with books.

Merlin was just about to speak when suddenly the door was flung open and the king barrelled in as he yelled: "Merlin!"

"What have I done now?" the Warlock mumbled to himself, hoping that this time it actually wasn't his fault.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry! I know it has taken me forever to update so I am so sorry! A levels were just so all consuming! But its the summer holidays now and I am going to finish writing this before I go away to Uni. Thank you for all the comments, follows, faves and views. They mean a lot I swear and I hope that you'll continue to enjoy my story!**_

* * *

_Merlin was just about to speak when suddenly the door was flung open and the King barrelled in yelling "Merlin!"_

"_What have I done now?" the warlock mumbled to himself, hoping that this time it actually wasn't his fault._

"Ready the horses. A creature has been spotted in the woods, close to our walls. What are you waiting for? Now, Merlin!"

Shocked into action Merlin quickly followed his King out of the room, rushing to do his bidding.

Left behind, the three travellers looked at each other. Slowly smiles spread across all three faces.

"Allons-y!" the Doctor declared and with a flourish ran off after the King and his manservant.

Ready and eager for more adventure Jack and Rose clasped hands and, with a final sheepish smile to Gaius, followed after.

"I knew they'd be trouble" Gaius sighed with a frown as he set about cleaning up the mess the Doctor had made with his books.

* * *

"If you'd just fix this thing we'd make it there much more quickly." Jack grumbled as the trio scrambled along the streets of Camelot, narrowly avoiding pedestrians and market stalls.

"And I told you never, and I mean it Jack. You with a functioning vortex manipulator is asking for trouble."

"Could we talk about this later guys." Rose interrupted from behind the squabbling men. "There are kinda more important things going on. Like how are we going to get past them?"

Looking in the direction Rose had pointed the Doctor paused. In the time since they had arrived in Camelot guards had been stationed at the city walls, most likely because of the threat the unknown creature posed. Seeing Arthur, Merlin and the other knights disappear into the depths of the forest he knew he had to think of something, and quickly.

"Jack" the Doctor turned to face the ex-time agent, "you know what to do." And with a wink Jack took off to the other side of the street.

"Not again" Rose groaned. "I can't watch." Turning away, the blonde couldn't prevent the blush that spread unwanted across her cheeks. She was able to prevent her reaction to the cocksure captain about as well as she was able to stay out of trouble.

"It's working." The Doctor declared with a small smile and grasping Rose's smaller hand in his, the pair took off towards the now unmanned exit.

"What about Jack?" Rose asked as they approached the edge of the forest.

"He'll be fine. He's Jack."

Hoping the Doctor was right and knowing really he always was, Rose glanced one last time at Camelot as they descended into the forest.

* * *

"Do we know what it is?" Merlin asked his friend Gwaine as the pair followed behind their King.

"Shhh!" Arthur sounded, turning in his saddle to scold Merlin, somehow making even the whispered noise seem angry.

About to respond Merlin broke off upon hearing a loud screech pierce the air.

"That doesn't sound good." Merlin whispered as the knights around him drew their swords.

Quickly dismounting the group slowly pushed forwards into the forest, Arthur taking the lead with Merlin close behind. All that could be heard was the crush of leaves beneath their boots and the slight jingle of chainmail; the absence of bird song and other natural noises pressing on the knights the gravity of the situation. For ten long minutes they pressed on, their breaths now heavy in the air and the tension palpable. Not a sound was heard again from the creature but they all knew it was near. Waiting.

Heart pounding Merlin was ready to protect his King, at any cost; his brain searching for the necessary words.

It was then that the creature struck.

"Arthur look out!" Merlin screamed as the winged creature flew down from the trees above them, claws outstretched and aiming for the King.

Seeing no other option Merlin shoved Arthur out of the way and with another scream felt the creatures' claws pierce his chest, his now useless sword left abandoned on the ground. Enraged the creature shrieked and flapping it wings rose into the air once more, its prey still present in its claws.

"Merlin!" Arthur shouted after the disappearing creature, distraught over the what had occurred, only to gasp in horror as he saw the creature drop Merlin, the young manservant falling several metres before harshly striking the ground.

Raising his sword Arthur saw the creature readying to attack once more and looked over his shoulder at his men.

"For Camelot!"  
"For Camelot!"

* * *

"Where are they Doctor? Surely they couldn't have got that far?" Rose asked as she rested for a moment to catch her breath.

Withdrawing his sonic screwdriver from his pocket the Doctor moved it around for a few moments, the tip glowing blue, before declaring "this way" and setting off once more.

Looking down at her black ballet pumps Rose sighed.

"I am not wearing the right shoes for this." She grumbled, only to take off at a run upon hearing a shriek pierce the air.

* * *

"Where have they got to?" Jack mused as he quickly made his way through the forest, checking his wrist for life form readings and rearranging his dishevelled clothes.

"Would it have killed them to wait?" he said with a small frown. "They missed all the good bits!" With a smile now on this face Jack pushed forwards with renewed gusto only to break into a full on sprint upon hearing a very human scream.

* * *

Rose and the Doctor reached the knights just as the they charged at the creature. For a second Rose just stood in awe at the sight before her: THE King Arthur was charging into battle, his knights behind him, ready to face a mythical creature – which Rose knew was probably an alien (they always were) – and the sight nearly took her breath away. Shaking herself she followed the Doctor as he chased after them.

"Wait! Stop!" the Doctor shouted. "It doesn't want to hurt you. It's only a baby. It doesn't know!"

But the Doctor's pleas were drowned out by the battle cries of the Knights who had actively engaged the creature and were fighting for their lives.

Entering the scene before him Jack couldn't help the smile on his face; oh he did love this! The adrenaline, the adventure! It was life threatening sure, but what a life!

Spotting the Doctor and Rose running in from behind the soldiers he saw that they were too far behind. He could hear the Doctor shouting at them to stop but his pleas were lost on the battle driven men. Seeing that he was closer, Jack sprinted into the melee, only just ducking in time to avoid a claw in the head.

Despite the Doctor's words on the creature's innocence, up close Jack could see that the poor thing was so far gone in its fear that it wouldn't stop, wouldn't stop until they were all dead. Looking around, Jack couldn't find Merlin, the only one who could stop the creature, besides the Doctor that is, but the Doctor was still too far away.

With another screech the creature dove once more towards the men, aiming straight towards a prone King Arthur who had not yet recovered from the last second's attack. So, much like Merlin had done only a few minutes prior, Jack dove in front of the King.

The Doctor reached the men as the creature dove down once more, its claws sinking into Jack's flesh with a sickening squelch. He heard Rose gasp beside him but ignored her in favour of the situation before him. Quickly approaching the creature, he raised his sonic towards it.

"If I can just get the right frequency."

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Rose sink to the floor beside Jack, moving his head to rest on her lap. Seeing Arthur about to charge at the creature again the Doctor turned and stopped him dead with one word: "No."

Though he was unsure why he had followed the command, Arthur nonetheless did, moving back to stand with his men, leaving only the Doctor and the Creature standing alone, face to face.

Staring deep into the child's eyes the Doctor smiled and raising the sonic, which had finally found the right frequency, he pointed it at the creature's head. Closing its eyes, the creature's whole body relaxed, its claws receding into its paws. Letting out a sound which seemed an awful lot like a sigh the creature looked at the Doctor once more before flying away into the evening sky.

"How?" Rose asked as she stroked the hair of her prone companion.

Crouching down to join his friends the Doctor explained. "It was just like that time in Rome. Do you remember?"

Remembering the time she'd been turned to stone, Rose shivered. "How could I forget."

"Yes well, when I was in the arena and forced to fight the Tigers and other animals I used the sonic. All you have to do is find the right frequency on this thing and you can calm them down, even send them to sleep. Didn't know if it'd work on aliens. Lucky huh?"

Rose couldn't help but smile at the Doctor's boyish grin, despite the fact that they could have all ended up dead.

Bending down to touch Jack, Lancelot felt his neck for a pulse. Turning to Rose he looked grave.

"I'm sorry, but your friend is dead."

Mere seconds after he had finished his statement Jack gasped. Eyes popping open he sat up and drew in big gulps of air.

Looking round at the wide eyed knights the Doctor wore a sheepish smile.

"Ahh. About that."


	12. Chapter 12

_Bending down to touch Jack, Lancelot felt his neck for a pulse. Turning to Rose he looked grave._

_"I'm sorry, but your friend is dead."_

_Mere seconds after he had finished his statement Jack gasped. Eyes popping open he sat up and drew in big gulps of air._

_Looking round at the wide eyed knights the Doctor wore a sheepish smile._

_"Ahh. About that."_

The crowd surrounding Jack was shocked into silence only to be brought back to life upon hearing a groan from across the clearing.

"Merlin!" Gwaine exclaimed before the knights began rushing off across the space to find a badly injured Merlin lying unconscious on the forest floor.

"We need to get him to Gaius." Lancelot spoke as Percival gently lifted the young manservant into his arms.

"Arthur!" Gwaine bellowed back to his King who had remained with the travellers. He was staring at Jack who, with the help of Rose and the Doctor was making his way back to his feet.

"How'd you feel?" Rose asked as she helped Jack regain his balance.

"Been better." Jack replied in his usual upbeat tone. "Not my best, but definitely not my worst."

"No that would have to be the time in Tortuga-"

"Sorcery!" The Doctor was interrupted by the King's yelled declaration which was quickly accompanied by the drawing of his sword.

"Let's all just stay calm" the Doctor declared as he raised his arms in an 'I surrender' position which Rose and Jack quickly copied.

"Quiet!" Arthur demanded as he raised his sword to point at Jack's chest.

"Oi he saved your life!" Rose yelled, trying to put herself between Jack and the blade only to be pulled back by the Doctor.

"She is right, Arthur." Gwaine spoke up as the Knights re-joined their King, a moaning but still unconscious Merlin in tow.

"He is a sorcerer!" The King refused to back down.

"No he's not!" Rose responded feeling just as stubborn, if not more so.

"Then how would you explain what we saw?" asked Lancelot in a much gentler tone then that being used by the two blondes.

"Well…umm…you see it's hard to…" Rose looked to the Doctor for help but he looked just as lost. How could they come up with an explanation that would be believed? "Fine," Rose sighed. "He's a witch!"

The Doctor groaned.

"What? I couldn't very well tell the truth!" Rose responded in an angry whisper. "And you weren't coming up with anything were you!"

"You could have avoided telling the King that Jack is witch." The Doctor pointed out as he raised a hand to his forehead in exasperation.

"Well you could have come up with something!"

"Uh guys?" Jack interrupted. "Could we get back to the more pressing issue of the sword about to impale me?"

Looking sheepish Rose turned back to Jack just in time to see another Knight approach from behind and knock him unconscious.

"Jack!" she cried about to move towards his prone body only to be stopped once again by the Doctor.

"He'll be fine" he whispered so that only she could hear. "He's Jack." The familiar words brought a small smile to Rose's face. The smile soon disappeared though upon hearing Arthur's cold words.

"Captain Jack Harkness has been found guilty of sorcery. Our laws decree only one punishment. Death."


	13. Chapter 13

_"__Captain Jack Harkness has been found guilty of sorcery. Our laws decree only one punishment. Death."_

Rose was suitably filled with dread at the declaration but managed to restrain herself from doing anything too rash. Anything else that was. She waited with the Doctor as Gwaine and Lancelot picked up Jack and along with the injured Merlin, the company began walking back to Camelot.

Following but hanging back from the crowd, the pair spoke in soft whispers.

"They burnt witches, sorcerers whatever, they burnt them at the stake didn't they?" Rose questioned in worried tone.

"fraid so."

"But could that kill him? Being burnt to death I mean. He would just be ashes. He couldn't come back from that could he?" Rose was getting more frantic with each word. "Oh God they're going to kill him aren't they? Doctor, they're going to kill him! Aren't you"

"Calm down!" The Doctor interrupted, stopping Rose as she neared tears. Grasping her shoulders he gave her his best roguish grin. "Cause guess what?" he paused for dramatic effect. "We're going to save him!"

* * *

"Gwen! Gwen! Are you here? Gwen?" Rose yelled franticly as she returned to the house she had been in only a few hours ago. It seemed like lifetimes now.

Appearing from behind the makeshift screen Gwen took in her new friend's troubled expression and quickly moved to greet her.

"Rose? What's wrong? What's happened?"

"I don't even know where to start!" she exclaimed as she began pacing. Gwen waited patiently but grew more anxious by the second.

"First Merlin got attacked by the alien, bloody aliens," she muttered the last bit under her breath but Gwen wouldn't have heard her anyway.

"Merlin's hurt? I must go and help Gaius."

"Wait" Rose grabbed Gwen's hand, halting her retreat out the door. "You've got to help me!"

Although she was anxious to see how Merlin fared she couldn't ignore the very real terror and pain in her new friend's eyes.

"What else has happened?" she asked gently, guiding Rose into a seat.

"They arrested Jack." Rose whispered mournfully. "Arthur said he's going to kill him. They sentenced him to death."

Gwen gasped. "But why! Arthur would never…oh God! Is Jack? Did he?"

Rose looked at her friend as she fumbled for the right words.

"He's not a sorcerer." She interjected and Gwen let out a small sound of relief. "But Arthur thinks he is."

"Why? Whatever did he do?"

Rose blushed in embarrassment. She didn't want to lie to Gwen but she couldn't very well tell her the truth.

"That doesn't matter right now" Rose declared, surging to her feat. "I need your help."

"I don't understand. What can I do?"

"I need you to talk to Arthur."


	14. Chapter 14

Late is better than never, right?! Sorry, again! I honestly do have it all planned out its just that inspiration hasn't been striking much recently. But here you go, another chapter. Enjoy and thank you for staying with this!

**Chapter 14**

_"__I need you to talk to Arthur."_

"My Lord, I must talk to you." Gwen requested as she knocked on the doors to Arthur's chambers.

"Gwen." The young King sighed, his troubled features softening upon spotting her face.

Gesturing for her to come in he continued removing his battle garments, tossing them carelessly on the floor, the worried look of before returning to his face.

"Gwen, I don't have the time right now, Merlin's been hurt and I need to go and see if – "

"Please, it will only take a moment."

Seeing her earnest expression and wrinkled brow, Arthur stopped his movements and went to stand in front of his friend. "Go on then."

"It's about Jack, the man you arrested."

"Gwen." Arthur sighed exasperated.

"If you would just listen to me" she carried on.

"Gwen."

"I know I'm just a servant but I can vouch for him and -"

"Guinevere!" Arthur interrupted once more, placing his hands softly but firmly on her shoulders. "You are not just a servant, not to me." He whispered, gazing into her eyes before quickly looking and moving away. "But that man, he's not just a man. I saw it with my own eyes."

"Arthur please."

"No, I'll hear no more of it."

"Arthur"

"You should be more worried about your friend who could be dying, instead of running around doing favours for people you just met." Arthur's harsh words hit Gwen like a blow, causing her to stumble backwards. "I must go," and brushing past her Arthur left his chambers leaving Gwen behind wondering if perhaps her friend had been right.

"Doctor!" Rose called out as she stormed into Merlin's chambers. "There you are!" she cried upon spotting him knelt beside a prone Merlin. The latter man was lying fitfully on his bed, thrashing this way and that, muttering words in a language Rose didn't understand. The former man was leaning over his new friend, sonic out and pointing at the gash on the young man's chest.

"Is he going to be alright?" she asked softly, her worry for Jack momentarily cast aside. "I mean he has to be, right? Half the stuff from the legends hasn't even happened yet, he can't die now."

"Time can be rewritten, you know that Rose." The Doctor muttered as he leant in closer and peeled back the young man's eyelids only to shine the sonic in them.

"But not these times. Not him. He's only a boy, he can't be more than 18."

"I'm trying my best Rose, but this isn't the 21st Century or 3rd Century Blatamonia, they simply don't have the stuff he needs."

"But I do." Gaius declared as he strode into the room, a big ancient looking book clutched in his arms. "I do."

Brushing past the Doctor he moved to kneel beside his ward. Opening the book, he began searching for the right page.

"Doctor, what is he doing?" Rose asked, moving to approach Merlin, only to be held back by a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"He's helping."

Having found the right page Gaius spared a glance towards the two strangers, worry shining in his eyes, only to dismiss them and turn back to his dying ward.

"Gestepe hole! Þurhhæle" the old man chanted, his eyes flashing.

"Is he? Is that? Is that magic? Magic's real?" Rose asked the doctor, awe creeping into her voice.

"You call it magic but it's just another form of science, of power. You lot have maths, they have magic."

"Þurhhæle dolgbenn"

"If he gets caught doing this…" Rose trailed off, knowing the answer to her unspoken question. "We need to make sure no one sees. Doctor, go and stop Arthur from getting in."

"Jack's the one for distractions." The Doctor almost pouted.

"Yeah well, Jack is in a dungeon somewhere at the moment and we'll all be joining him soon if you don't deal with Arthur. Get to it!"

"You sound like your mother." The Doctor snarked teasingly before quickly leaving the room, narrowly avoiding a playful slap from the blonde. Smiling in fond amusement Rose turned back to the ailing Merlin, her smile quickly fading.

"Ge hailige. Ge hailige."

"It's not working, is it?" Rose asked softly.

Gaius turned to look at the young girl, staring for a few moments before looking back it his ward, his hands shakily turning pages in the book.

"How is he?" asked a voice from the doorway.

Spinning to face the newcomer Rose used her body to block their view of the room. 'Great work Doctor' Rose thought scathingly.

"Gwen!" Rose exclaimed. "How did it go with Arthur?" she asked, momentarily forgetting about her attempts to protect Gaius and concentrating once more on her friend who'd been locked away.

"I'm sorry, he wouldn't listen. How's Merlin?" Gwen asked again, her worry for her old friend outweighing her kindness towards her new one.

"He's…Gaius is doing everything he can but he needs privacy."

"Yet you're here." Gwen stated incredulously.

"Yeah, well he uh he needs my help. But you need to leave. Now. Please."

Although anxious to see him Gwen was genuinely worried about her friend and decided to give in, for now, leaving the chamber and moving to wait in the outer room.

"That was close." Rose muttered, leaning against the now closed door. "But what am I going to do about Jack?"

"Aha!" Gaius suddenly exclaimed, the uncharacteristic shout showing his relief.

"Have you found the right spell or whatever you call it?" Rose queried, rushing to Gaius' side.

"I do believe so."

"What are you waiting for? Magic away."

"I do not know if I am powerful enough." The old man sighed.

Placing her hand softly on Gaius' Rose whispered, "you have to try."

Nodding Gaius absently patted her hand. Sitting up straight the old man closed his eyes and seemed to mentally prepare himself.

"Ic þe þurhhæle þin licsare mid þam sundorcræftas þære ealdaþ æ!"

Merlin let out a small gasp of air as his eyes burst open. Sitting up he looked down at his chest, which was now free of all wounds. Eyes meeting Gaius' the boy smiled before laughing boyishly.

"Merlin!" a loud bellow preceded the King as he barged into the room, a frantic Doctor and Gwen following behind him. Upon seeing his friend awake and unharmed Arthur came to a sudden halt.

"What? How? You were, you were dying."

Quickly realising the danger they were in, Merlin hastily spoke up, "well you know how good Gaius is."

Approaching the bed, as if in a trance, Arthur moved Merlin's torn and bloodied shirt to the side, revealing the unmarked flesh.

"That's not possible." Arthur whispered, before he straightened and his voice hardened. "What kind of sorcery is this!"

Merlin looked to Gaius who looked at the floor ashamed but unrepentant.

"It was-" Gaius started only to be interrupted.

"It was me!" Rose declared.

Everyone turned to look at the blonde. Arthur looked enraged, Gaius, Merlin and Gwen looked shocked, and the Doctor, he just looked exasperated.

"I did magic stuff and healed him." Rose carried on, ignoring the Doctor's attempts to get her to stop. "In fact, I'm the one that healed Jack too, he's not a witch I am. And I'm not sorry. So, I guess you'll just have to arrest me." Rose declared presenting her wrists as if expecting handcuffs only to lower them upon remembering where and when she was.

The room fell silent for a moment before a cacophony of voices broke in.

"Sire, the girl is just confused."

"Please forgive my companion she's prone to dramatics."

"I can't let you take the blame."  
"Arthur you can't believe this."

"Really Rose, 'magic stuff'?"

"It was medicine that's all, not magic!"

"I was improvising, alright!"

"Silence!" Arthur yelled. "I am arresting you for practicing sorcery, the sentence for which is death."

"Arthur, you can't! If she really did use magic she only did it to save Merlin and her friend. She's not a bad person." Gwen spoke up.

"You don't know them. You met them today, we all did." Arthur spoke, his voice hard and emotionless. "And even if you did, you know how I feel about magic. You know the law."

Grabbing Rose by the shoulder he began moving from the room.

"Doctor!" Rose called out as they left the room. "Slight change of plans, yeah."

Left standing in the room the Doctor sighed and turned towards the young sorcerer. "Companions huh. Who'd have 'em?"


End file.
